


The Kiss

by grimmgirl



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Other, surprise pairing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmgirl/pseuds/grimmgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince slowly made his way to the bed....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

The captain looked down at the person lying on the hospital bed.

It had to be done. To keep the grimm. He was aware of the effects of the spell and was willing to risk it. This kiss would break anything that would stand in the way of having the grimm on his side and strengthen what had the grimm care for him.

The beauty in the bed would never know what he has gone through. What they will go through. But, it was okay. As long as Renard could have his grimm.

The prince leaned down and kissed the grimm lightly on the lips lingering for a heartbeat before retreating.

Renard turned and left as Nick began to stir not looking back.

After all, there would be plenty of opportunities for more later.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this other thing for Grimm, and this scene just popped up in my head.
> 
> Summary is my attempt at mimicking those opening quotes with limited success:p


End file.
